criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Masterpiece
The Final Masterpiece is the fifth case in Criminal Case and the fifth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Downtown, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot The team was preparing themselves for the art show, where they believed the Triangle would strike next. However, Chief Armstrong received a call from Hunter Sandoval, informing her that a murder had taken place at the art gallery. The victim was identified as a young but famous artist named Abram Wiggins. Midway through, they discovered the killer was the forger for the Deadly Triangle, meaning they had to put this case on high alert. At the same time, they got word of a protester known as Angelica Calderon protesting the police's lack of action against the Triangle. Later on, they caught Angelica Calderon and Vance Crawford fighting over her making allegations about Vance's involvement with the Triangle. After gathering enough evidence, the team was able to discover Abram's killer, and the forger of the Deadly Triangle, to be painter Bentley Proctor. Though intially denying both allegations, he eventually gave in and confessed to his crimes. He said that the art world has tossed him aside, so acting as a forger allowed him to get back at them all the while making a big profit. Abram discovered what he was up to, so Bentley forced him to drink paint thinner, poisoning Abram to death. However, he refused to to say anything about the Triangle, or the black market that they worked for. Due to his refusal, Judge Blackwell sentenced Bentley to 50 years in prison for the murder of Abram Wiggins and his countless forging across downtown Warrenville. After the trial, the team took the opportunity to put an end to the Triangle by investigating even further. They managed to find out one of the victim's painting was taken from the gallery, but when they got there they managed to find the thief before they escaped with the real painting, though they destroyed it in the process. After repairing the painting, they brought it to Evangeline Vega, who promised to keep an eye on the gallery and make sure the Triangle wouldn't strike again. Meanwhile, Angelica came to the player and informed them that she had more information regarding the Triangle with some help from her partner. After some work, they managed to find her partner, the reporter they met a few cases ago Lydia Maddox. She informed the team that she was going to be part of a big interview in a few days regarding the recent arrest of Bentley Proctor. Once they reported back to Chief Armstrong, she said they oughta keep an eye on the news station as it would be easy for the Triangle to strike. Summary Victim *'Abram Wiggins' (Found poisoned at the art gallery) Murder Weapon *'Paint Thinner' Killer *'Bentley Proctor' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a bulldog *This suspect has art knowledge *This suspect eats pasta Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a bulldog *This suspect has art knowledge *This suspect eats pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a bulldog *This suspect has art knowledge *This suspect eats pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a bulldog *This suspect has art knowledge *This suspect eats pasta Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a bulldog *This suspect has art knowledge *This suspect eats pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a bulldog *The killer has art knowledge *The killer eats pasta *The killer has green eyes *The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Showroom Floor (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Flyer) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a bulldog) *Examine Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *Ask Dustin about his relationship with the victim *Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Painter's Palette, Art Supplies) *Examine Painter's Palette (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00; New Suspect: Bentley Proctor) *Question Bentley why he was in the victim's apartment room *Examine Art Supplies (Results: Sketchbook) *Examine Sketchbook (Results: Writing) *Analyze Sketchbook (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has art knowledge) *Examine Woman in Flyer (Results: Person identified; New Suspect: Evangeline Vega) *Question Evangeline about her presence at the art show *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Bentley has art knowledge) Chapter 2 *Ask Angelica why she is protesting about the Triangle (Profile Updated: Angelica has art knowledge) *Investigate Street (Clues: Crate, Newspaper) *Examine Crate (Results: Container) *Analyze Paint Thinner Bottle (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pasta) *Investigate Paintings (Clues: Check, Torn Pieces) *Examine Check (Results: Numbers) *Analyze Check (12:00:00) *Confront Dustin on why the victim owed him so much money (Profile Updated: Dustin owns a bulldog and eats pasta) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Threatening Message) *Talk to Bentley about his threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Bentley owns a bulldog and eats pasta) *Examine Newspaper (Results: News Headline; New Suspect: Vance Crawford) *Ask Vance about his work at the art show (Profile Updated: Vance owns a bulldog and has art knowledge) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Crosswalk (Clues: Letter, Briefcase, Magazine Rack) *Examine Handwriting (Results: Evangeline's handwriting) *Confront Evangeline about her meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Dustin has art knowledge; Evangeline owns a bulldog and has art knowledge and eats pasta) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Document) *Analyze Financial Document (9:00:00) *Question Vance on his profiting from the Triangle's attacks (Profile Updated: Angelica eats pasta; Vance eats pasta) *Examine Magazine Rack (Results: Tabloid) *Ask Angelica about her protests against the victim (Profile Updated: Angelica owns a bulldog) *Investigate Easel (Clues: Trash Can, Bottle) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Paintbrush) *Analyze Paintbrush (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Bottle (Results: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Three is Always a Crowd (5/6) Three is Always a Crowd (5/6) *Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Pile of Photos) *Examine Pile of Photos (Results: Photo) *Analyze Photo (9:00:00) *Investigate Showroom Floor (Clues: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Painting) *Have Evangeline warn everyone about the Triangle's attack (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Angelica wants (Reward: Beret) *Investigate Street (Clues: Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad (Results: Writing) *Analyze Writing (6:00:00) *Ask Lydia about her cooperation with Angelica (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Crosswalk (Clues: Microphone) *Examine Tag (Results: Lydia's Name) *Return the microphone to Lydia *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Downtown Cases (Warrenville)